Help The Girl
by NekoGirl
Summary: Ok, Mimi runs away and bumps into this singer, who's suposed to be cold to everyone. But no, he's actually helping her, or at least he tries!


Chapter 1 " Run away "  
  
This story starts about a girl named Tachikawa Mimi, she had chustnut hair colour but paints into pink, and her eyes is light brown and always wearing pink. There is also other charecters, like her rich parents Katrin and David...  
  
" Hi mom, hello dad!", she said and kissed them on the cheek when she entered the kitchen room. " Hello honey", they both parent said and smiled. Mimis father was reading a book, while her mother were making something for dinner. " How was your day?" Katrin asked the same question everyday when Mimi came home from school. "   
  
Uhm...kinda boring" Mimi answered tiredly. Her father look up from the book raised an eyebrow, clering his throat and asked " why's that?". " Beacaus here is so boring! Why don't we move to Japan or China...?", she complained. Katrin droped her slice, but picked it up quickly. David saw that. " Mimi, sit down" he said serious, caus Mimi to   
  
stare at her father nervously. He never used that sound of voice before. Insted of runing away or saying anything else, she imetenly sat down on a chair infront him. Katrin put a tray on the table with food for them, and then sat down as well beside her husband. Mimi gulped, seeing her parent so serious, it seemed like someone had just died. "   
  
Uhm...did I say something wrong?", she asked, finally have the courage to ask. " No honey", he mom said, decided to break the silence. " I'm sorry", Mimi whispered, tears in her eyes. " Oh honey...it's nothing biggy, I was just surprised when you said that", Katrin went up and hugged her dauther. " But why are you so serious?", Mimi cried like   
  
a baby. " I'm sorry Mimi honey. I was just a litle bit taken when you hurt your moms feeling", David tried to explain. " H-hurt?", Mimi blinked and pushed her mom away from her and stood up. " What do you mean?" she asked. " Mimi calmn down!", her father said. " No! You are keeping something from me, why wont you tell??!", Mimi yelled running up on the stairs, slamming the door and locked it before her mom could come   
  
in. " Mimi, opend the door!", Katrin cried. Her father tried to unlock it, and yelled at Mimi to opend it. " Leave me alone!", Mimi yelled back, looking around her pink big room. Her eyes glanced at some bags, and the wardrobe asides the bed. She smiled weakly and went to the wardobe and picked up some clothers, money, cellphone..and at least a picture of her mother and father. Tears were streaming down from her face. " I'm sorry,   
  
but you've been keeping this from me for so long", she whispered, and went to opend up her window. She climbed out, and jumped at the last meter. All her stuff were already thrown down on the ground. " Bye....father, mother", the girlsaid staring up at the window that was leading in to her room.  
  
___________________  
  
~¤At the air station¤~  
  
" Aahhh!!!! I can't belive it's HIM!", some girls were chasing a blond young man who were trying to get rid of them. The guard were trying their best to avoid them from him, the famous singer from Japan, Yamato Ishida.   
  
Yamato glanced around, smiling with a sweatdop from his head. He was used to be chased by his fans, but this was too much for him!! The american people especially girls were crazy (don't kill me if you have to, my sister is already trying to do that work), he thought and tried to walk faster. Soon enouith, he bumped into someone, but before the person fell down, he grabbed her thin hand. " Huh?", she looked up didn't recognize who   
  
the hot guy was. " S-sorry, I-I didn't", she apoligized nervously when some men were standing behind Yamato, crossing their arms and staring down at her seriously. " It's ok", Yamato lifted his hand to the men that were his guards. They backed away and nodded. Mimi was taking this by surprise, this young man is populare! (not to mention, famous!) " Uhm...bye!", she said ran away before Yamato could say something. Yamato starred at her back figure confusedlly. * That's not right...and wait, had she been crying?*, Yamato thought and shaking his head. Then he continue to walk....  
  
____________________  
  
Hmm, that's all for now. The next chapter will be when Mimi is in Japan, and meet this famous Yamato Ishida...AGAIN! 


End file.
